


Two Lovers

by femmenoire



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Love and time travel. Future!Simon and Alisha, Alisha and Simon, Future!Simon and Future!Alisha. Love, from the beginning to the end.





	Two Lovers

Two Lovers

**Simon**

She was always tiny, petite.

But now she was bordering on frail. Painfully skinny, just asking to be broken.

“That was the first time I saw you,” she said, in a wet gasp, pointing at the timeline he’d created. “But I’m pretty sure you were lurking around before then, yea. That’s definitely like you.”

“I didn’t lurk,” he said as he eased into the bed next to her. He pushed all of his fears of hurting her aside; she would just pull him close anyway. Besides, touching her was about the only thing keeping him sane these days.

He draped his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head in the crook of neck.

“Of course you lurked. What did you think you were doing?”

He paused awkwardly and inhaled the brown sugar body wash she used. “I was observing.”

She was smiling, he knew that without even seeing her face.

A small wheeze escaped her lips.

“Does it hurt?”

She buried her face into his chest.

***

“I could skip today you know,” she said, her breath hot on his skin.

“No, you can’t actually.” Her tongue on his nipple was torture, but seeing her so young and healthy was even more painful. He wanted to tell her everything; to give up the idea of fame, to never even think of entering that warehouse and, at the very least, to jump out of the window when she saw the bomb. He’d catch her.

But this was a different Alisha.

His Alisha was in the future. Dust.

This Alisha who was crawling on top of him wasn’t really his. He knew that the very first moment he saw her. And even now, as he entered her and gripped her hip, he knew it was only temporary.

This Alisha wasn’t his. And he really had no right to take her like this. He’d lose her soon enough.

But she was warm and wet, young and healthy.

And he wasn’t strong enough to resist her.

He never had been.

***

**Alisha**

She tried not to stare. But every now and then he did something that was so… him. Or at least, the him that he would become and she couldn’t help it.

“I didn’t… I don’t know how I did that,” he said the first time he’d walked through a solid wall.

She’d just smirked. “You better figure it out then, yea. Cause if you get stuck, I’m definitely not going back for you.” She hoped he didn’t hear the way her voice got all high pitched and squeaky when she lied. Meant to be or not, she needed to keep him on his toes.

“I don’t want to get stuck,” he said.

She clenched her fist anxiously. It was definitely hard to resist this Simon. Even though he wasn’t _her_ Simon, Alisha still felt the need to protect him.

Especially now.

He looked at her with those heart broken hurt eyes and she looked away quickly.

If she cried he’d definitely figure something was wrong.

***

She couldn’t mourn properly.

Technically, no one had died.

As far as her friends were concerned Superhoodie had just disappeared and, then there was this Simon, picking up litter across the courtyard.

He was talking to Kelly excitedly when all of a sudden the sun hit his face just right and her knees got weak.

It was the smile.

For a brief second he was her Simon. He wasn’t gone. And she wasn’t alone.

For a moment the love of her life was just a few steps away.

She actually headed towards him, her heart pounding against her chest.

But then he saw her looking, walking towards him and he froze, his lips in a curt line.

And just like that her Simon was gone.

***

**Simon**

He hated himself for doing it.

Every time, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his reflection in the mirror afterward.

But this was Alisha.

 He really hadn’t meant to follow her home actually.

But it was dark, and she’d had a little too much to drink. He’d only meant to follow her as far as her front door, but before he knew what was happening he was pressing himself against a wall in her bedroom while she unhooked a purple lace bra.

He wanted to look away. He tried even. But she was beautiful. She was Alisha.

Simon licked his lips slowly. He refused to take himself out and wank over her, but he rubbed the head of his cock through his pants slowly as she slipped her knickers down her thighs.

It was only when she started crying that he felt ashamed.

She burrowed under her covers naked, exposed and shivering, childlike.

He didn’t want to give himself away, but he couldn’t leave her like that. Abandoning her never even crossed his mind.

So he crouched next to her bed, his hand lying just on her duvet, near enough to feel comforting, but never quite touching.

She couldn’t see him, but he hoped maybe, somehow, she knew he was there.

***

**Alisha**

It wasn’t that she was hiding from everyone. She just wanted to be alone.

Or at least, she wanted to be alone with Simon.

Besides, what was the point of having everyone hang around her flat waiting for her to die. She couldn’t bear the thought of it. She told him so again and again.

So, slowly, little by little, Alisha stopped letting her mates visit. And by the time her hair had completely gone, Simon was her only companion.

Sure, everyone still asked after her, and sent her presents or the latest gossip. But she heard it all through Simon’s soft voice. When she was too tired to keep her eyes open or raise her hand to stroke his cheek, he read all of the little notes and texts and clasped her hand in his.

It was all she could do to choke back the sobs.

Sometimes she even tried to get him to leave her, but he wouldn’t.

And so he’d brushed her shedding tresses, massaged her aching joints, moisturized her painfully smooth scalp, and tilted a glass to her lips when she took her pain pills.

It didn’t matter to him that she wasn’t beautiful anymore. He didn’t care that she couldn’t drag herself to the toilet without his help. In fact, every time she coughed out a hollow “I love you” his face still lit up like the very first time.

When she felt it coming, she didn’t cry. The pain lessened eventually and her ears were clogged so the sound of her ever present wheezing sounded as if it was from somewhere far way.

He did cry. But she didn’t blame him. He’d been so strong for her, for so long, it was about time.

And so they said goodbye.

His was wet and whimpery, muffled against her collar bone. Soft “please… don’t… Alisha” against her skin.

Hers was far away, crackling, her lips pressed against his temple. “I loved you from the first. I just didn’t know it yet.”


End file.
